Bryndottir Whiteiron
Bryndottir Whiteiron is a Bronzebeard dwarf and respected member of the Explorer's League. Short Description Although she suffers from the same diminutive stature afflicting every dwarve on Azeroth, Bryn is noticeable - if not solely because of her bright red braid - but because of her boisterous attitude and loud, cacophonous laugh. Beyond that, her only other physical trait of note is her missing eye, the absence of which she is likely to highlight by flipping her eyepatch up and exposing the empty socket to innocent passers-by. This behavior is particularly frequent when she’s been drinking. As a worldly woman, veteran of the Second War, and accomplished archaeologist, Bryn holds her head high and acts with assuredness at all times. While she can be overbearing in this way, she is never unkind nor arrogant - not if she can help it. History Early Life Bryn was raised almost exclusively by her father, a Mountaineer and Nesingwary Expeditionary named Donall Whiteiron. Her mother was a devoted priestess who all but disavowed the baby Bryndorttir, born of weakness and passion. Donall didn’t mind much, and nor did Bryn as she grew older, though she always remained curious about her mother and the priesthood. Donall taught his daughter how to hunt and use rifles, how to mine the earth and prospect for jewels. She took to hunting like a moth to the flame, and though she had no talent for jewel crafting, she loved to dig and discover. The time she spent tending her father’s minuscule jewelry stall while he patrolled the hillside of Dun Morough drove her insane with boredom. It wasn’t long before she began to beg him to take her along on his hunting expeditions. After Bryn came of age, she travelled with her father nearly a half dozen times before he disappeared in the thick forests of the Un’Goro crater. She searched for him long after the expedition gave up, but never found his body. The Second War Bryn returned to her father’s stall in Ironforge and tried to operate the business herself for a while. Unfortunately, she still lacked any eye for aesthetics, and often found herself distracted by bone shards and broken pottery when she was supposed to be mining ore and gems. She began to study up on archaeology in one of Ironforge’s great libraries, but then the Second War broke out and whisked her away from the comfort of home. After enlisting as a rifleman, Bryn discovered several things about herself. The first was that, although she’d hunted game since childhood, taking the life of another sentient being weighed on her conscience more than she’d ever expected. She found that she was only able to pull her trigger at the very last moment, when it truly became a question of her - or her allies - or them. Even then, her heart was heavy with guilt. Second, she met her mother. Bjorna Hammerfall had become a Paladin in service of the alliance, and was fighting on the front lines of the war against the Old Horde alongside her daughter. Though she was warm and cheerful - not cruel or dour as Bryn might have believed - Bjorna still did not see Bryn as her own flesh and blood. Still, Bryndottir idolized her mother and went out of her way to impress Bjorna whenever she could. After the Second War ended, Bryn tried to accompany her mother with the Alliance Expedition, but her Bjorna rebuked her as foolish and Bryn stayed behind. Her mother never returned; the Dark Portal was destroyed and for twenty years, Bryn - and the rest of the Alliance - believed the expedition had been lost. The Explorer's LeagueCategory:CharactersCategory:DwarfCategory:Explorer's LeagueCategory:Bronzebeard DwarfCategory:Archaeologists ....